1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine unit for a vehicle comprising a V-type engine and a throttle body assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Various throttle body assemblies for V-type engines are conventionally known. For example, FIGS. 11 and 12 show a throttle body assembly 100 of a V-type engine as described in JP-A-2002-256900. As shown in FIG. 11, a motor 102 is arranged in a region surrounded by throttle bodies 103, 104 as viewed in plan view. Throttle valves 101 are driven by motor 102. As shown in FIG. 12, a front fuel supply pipe 105 and a rear fuel supply pipe 106 are arranged above motor 102 and between throttle bodies 103 and 104. Front fuel supply pipe 105 supplies fuel to a front injector 107 and rear fuel supply pipe 106 supplies fuel to a rear injector 108.
Because motor 102 and fuel supply pipes 105 and 106 are arranged between throttle bodies 103 and 104, throttle body assembly 100 can be decreased in magnitude as viewed in plan view. However, fuel supply pipes 105, 106 are aligned on throttle body assembly 100 in a longitudinal direction. Therefore, throttle bodies 103 and 104 must be arranged distantly from each other. Also, fuel supply pipes 105, 106 and motor 102 are aligned in a vertical direction. Since motor 102 vibrates due to engine vibrations, etc., some clearance between fuel supply pipes 105, 106 and motor 102 must be provided. Therefore, fuel supply pipes 105, 106 and motor 102 must be arranged away from each other. Accordingly, the height dimension of throttle body assembly 100 is increased. That is, with the construction shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, it is difficult to make the throttle body assembly sufficiently small in size. Accordingly, there is caused a problem in that it is difficult to make an engine unit, which includes the throttle body assembly, small in size.